Blue Jeans
by hanaaizen
Summary: Aku Tsugaya Hanataro. Percayalah, hidup menjadi anak seorang gangster yang sekaligus menjalankan perusahaan itu akan membuatmu kaya raya. Tetapi, dari semua harta kekayaan itu, dimana-mana yang namanya menjadi gangster itu tidaklah mudah. Hingga akhirnya aku harus menjadi seseorang yang harus meneruti segala "kebutuhan"mu. / BAD SUMMARY. RATE: T - M


**Blue Jeans: Prolog**

Aku Tsugaya Hanataro adalah anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara.

Percayalah, hidup seorang gangster yang sekaligus menjalankan perusahaan itu akan membuatmu kaya raya.

Tetapi, dari semua harta kekayaan itu, dimana-mana yang namanya menjadi gangster itu tidaklah mudah. Selalu akan ada yang menghancurkanmu. Entah itu detik selanjutnya, menit selanjutnya, hingga tahun-tahun selanjutnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tinggal dengan keluargaku. Otousanku yang menjadi seorang ketua gangster di Jepang memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan keras. sosoknya benar-benar mendidik anaknya dengan keras dan tidak ingin setengah-setengah. Okasan? Adalah seorang jenius yang membantu ayahku jika sedang mengalami krisis perusahaan dan diambang pilihan-pilihan yang rumit, prediksinya yang guna untuk ayah menentukan pilihan yang selalu tepat itu terkadang membuatku merinding. Tetapi aku masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang mereka kerjakan. Seberapa besar resiko pekerjaan mereka. Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, perusahaan mereka kali ini diujung tanduk.

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan pria itu nak," kata Otousanku, Tsugaya Hugh, berterus terang kepada kakakku.

"Hm. Dia adalah salah satu penjahat paling berpengaruh di Amerika... mungkin dia yang ingin menghancurkan semua usaha yang sudah kita bangun dari nol ini, Otousan." Tukas nii-san yang sekarang meneguk Bourbon kesukaannya itu.

Nii-sanku memang seorang alkoholik, tetapi dia adalah tipe pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Ibu yang sedaritadi bungkam mulai bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Okasan memang selalu tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ayah dan kakakku yang menjurus ke sesuatu yang beresiko untuk kelangsungan hidup dan perusahaan keluarga kami.

Aku pun masih belum mengerti siapa orang yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh ayah dan kakakku.

Baru pertama kali ini, di tempat kami biasa berkumpul membicarakan masalah 'keluarga' (yang sebenarnya adalah masalah perusahaan dan blah blah blah), otousanku kelihatan pucat karena takut. Aku tahu dia ketakutan dan bukan sakit demam atau apapun.

Di setiap pertemuan keluarga seperti ini mungkin aku hanya diam saja sambil mendengarkan ayah dan kakakku yang saling lempar pendapat tanpa henti jika okasan tidak menghentikan mereka.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja." Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah. Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan hal itu agar aku tidak mengikuti pembicaraan yang membosankan.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu dengan mantap.

Seorang pria bersetelkan pakaian formal berdiri di didepan pintu rumahku.

Ada sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam yang juga terparkir di halaman rumahku yang luas.

"Selamat malam, nona. Aku hanya menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari atasanku. Apa tuan Tsugaya ada di dalam?" tanyanya, bahasanya sungguh formal.

"yeah. Dia ada di dalam. Tapi, mungkin sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Biasanya jika dia sudah disibukkan dengan hal lain, dia tidak ingin diganggu." Aku mencari alasan agar aku bisa menerima map coklat yang digenggam pria itu dan membaca isinya. Mungkin saja itu tentang topik pembicaraan otousan dan onii-sanku tadi.

Dia hanya diam, memandangku dengan seksama,

Dia menyeringai, "Kumohon, jangan berbohong. Aku mengetahui itu dari matamu."

Aku yang awalnya kaget segera menutupi ekspresi tersebut dengan memasang wajah serius. "apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong?" aku membalas tatapannya tajam. Meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak berbohong.

Aku berharap, keluargaku masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka dan tidak merasa terganggu karena aku terlalu lama menerima tamu ini.

Dia tiba tiba menyentuh lubang telinganya yang terdapat alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

"Ba..Baiklah!" katanya terbata sambil memandangku.

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku saat memandangnya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu.

Di saat aku memperhatikan ke arah mobil Jaguar hitam itu, aku menangkap sebuah gerak tubuh di dalam mobil tersebut.

Mungkin dia atasan orang ini. Pria yang di sebut tamuku di awal pembicaraan kami tadi.

Huh, dasar sombong sekali. Hanya turun dari mobil dan menemui salah satu dari keluarga kami lalu mengajak bicara secara langsung apa susahnya sih?

"Hei!" bentak tamuku yang sepertinya sedari tadi memanggilku tetapi aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Aku memandangnya saat dia memberikan map tadi dan aku segera menerimanya.

"Segera berikan kepada tuan Tsugaya. Aku harap kau tidak membukanya, young lady." Aku melihat sekilas seringainya yang jahat dan licik.

"Yeah. Sebenarnya, pria itu bisa menyampaikan sendiri dengan mulutnya. Kenapa repot-repot menulis surat segala? Apa dia tidak bisa bicara?" Setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku yang penuh dengan nada sarkatis, pria yang sedaritadi di dalam mobil itu beranjak keluar dari mobil. Mengancingkan jas hitamnya yang tadi terbuka.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? padahal hanya mampir kerumah ini kenapa memakai setelan jas seperti itu?

Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Dia tinggi. Bajunya yang mewah itu menutupi badannya yang berpostur pendek tetapi atletis, terlihat sekali.

Aku sempat tidak bernafas dan menelan ludahku saat melihat pria itu.

Wajahnya yang bengis dan sombong dengan mudahnya terbaca.

"Oi! Kenapa lama sekali?" katanya saat mendekati tamu pertamaku tadi.

"A..Anu.." aku berani bersumpah, saat aku melihatnya membalas perkataan pria-bermuka-sombong itu keringatnya bercucuran dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Padahal, udara di sini biasa saja. Tidak panas maupun dingin. Pria-bermuka-sombong itu pasti pemicunya.

"Ah, masa bodoh lah. Lama sekali. Hanya memberi surat saja apa susahnya sih?" sekarang pria-bermuka-sombong itu berdiri di samping pria-bermuka-pucat yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Halus sedikit dong! Jangan ribut-ribut di depan rumah orang sembarangan!" aku berteriak, berusaha menenangkan mereka. "dan, kau!" aku menunjuk pria-bermuka-sombong "apa sulitnya sih berbicara? Kenapa harus surat?"

Pria-bermuka-sombong itu memasang senyum liciknya yang membuatku membencinya seketika. Detik itu juga.

"Hm." Pria-bermuka-sombong itu menyentuh pipiku. Aku memekik kecil karena kaget. Tangannya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan pipiku yang dingin.

"Apa-apaan?!" aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuuro. Mungkin kamu sudah mendengar dari otousan dan nii-sanmu, huh?" katanya menyeringai lagi, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Dan, kamu manis sekali untuk ukuran anggota keluargamu yang cukup bodoh dan berambisi untuk menghancurkanku." Dengan itu, dia langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke arah Jaguarnya tadi, diikuti oleh pria-bermuka-pucat.

Aku diam tak berkutik.

Berani-beraninya dia memanggil keluargaku bodoh?!

Aku hanya diam, menatapnya tajam saat dia memandangku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk kemobilnya,

Seringai dan wajah sombongnya itu.

Tunggu, bola matanya memiliki warna yang berebeda.

Berwarna crimson senada dengan surainya.

Dan yang satunya lagi, berwarna emas.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja aku membencinya.

Cih

Keterlaluan.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR biar makin semangat ngelanjutin ff ini?'-')/  
** **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
